


I'm Your Idiot

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: The newlyweds sit down for dinner and Hiccup pulls a smooth little trick.





	I'm Your Idiot

The sun had just set, the orange glow in the sky slowly fading to black. 

It had been a long day filled with meetings and dealing with hot-headed Vikings. Astrid and Hiccup had never been so happy to walk into their home and sit down for dinner. Together. 

The newlyweds were sitting across from each other at the table, both discussing the day’s events and plans for tomorrow. 

Then all of a sudden it was quiet, the only sounds were forks scratching against the plates and Toothless snoring by the crackling fire. 

Astrid looked over at her husband and smiled, “I’m glad we finally got to have dinner together.” 

Hiccup looked up at her, his green eyes full of warmth, “Me too,” he smiled before placing a bite of fish in his mouth. 

The two had been working late, trying to make up for the time the two spent away on their honeymoon. They hadn’t had any alone time in over a week. 

Hiccup finished eating and looked up at his wife. He felt his heart swell because he remembered he gets to look at Astrid the rest of his life. He gets to kiss her anytime he wants and he can tell and show her just how much he loves her for the rest of their lives. 

Astrid looked up from her plate and noticed Hiccup staring at her like a lovesick teenage boy, “What are you looking at?” 

Hiccup chuckled, “Oh, you have something on your face,” he began to lean over the table. 

Astrid put her fork down and began wiping at whatever was on her face, “What is it?” 

Hiccup’s face was inches away from Astrid’s and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. 

“My lips,” Hiccup replied after the two had parted. 

Hiccup’s face was still inches away so she pushed his head and smacked his shoulder, playfully. 

“You’re an idiot,” Astrid said, trying not to laugh at her cheesy husband. 

He sat back down in his seat, still laughing, “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

“Tell me again why I married you?” 

“Because you just couldn’t stay away from all this,” Hiccup gestured to all of him. 

“Riiiight,” Astrid was laughing with her husband now. Then she got an idea, stood up and walked over to Hiccup. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the table. 

“Where are we going, milady?” he asked after she pulled him towards the steps. 

“You were right, babe. I just can’t stay away from all of that,” she gestured to him.

The two walked upstairs to the bedroom and Hiccup shut the door behind him.


End file.
